The present invention relates generally to improved methods and apparatus for recording and/or reading data in a high density data storage system, and more particularly to improved methods and apparatus for providing reliable and accurate positioning control during the recording and reading of data in a high density optical storage system.
In recent years considerable effort has been expended to develop improved methods and apparatus for optically recording and reading on a suitable medium because of the unusually high recording density potential offered by optical recording. Examples of various known methods and approaches are revealed in the following references:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS U.S. Pat. No. Date Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,216,501 8/5/80 Bell 4,222,071 9/9/80 Bell, et al. 4,232,337 12/4/80 Winslow, et al. 4,243,848 1/6/81 Utsumi 4,243,850 1/6/81 Edwards 4,253,019 2/24/81 Opheij 4,253,734 3/3/81 Komurasaki 4,268,745 5/19/81 Okano ______________________________________ PUBLICATIONS R.A. Bartolini, et al., "Optical Disk Systems Emerge", IEEE Spectrum, August 1978, pp. 20-28. G.C. Kenney, et al., "An Optical Disk Replaces 25 Mag Tapes", IEEE Spectrum, February 1979, pp. 33-38. K. Bulthuis, et al., "Ten Billion Bits on a Disk", IEEE Spectrum, August 1979, pp. 26-33. A.E. Bell, et al., "Antireflection Structures for Optical Recording", IEE Journal of Quantum Electronics, Vol. QE14, No. 7, July 1978, pp. 487-495.
The subject matter of these references is to be considered as incorporated herein.